<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't call me darling (baby, love, or other pet names) by bunnystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504483">Don't call me darling (baby, love, or other pet names)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystars/pseuds/bunnystars'>bunnystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my best besties, jeonghan wants to marry joshua, joshua celebrates his 19th birthday in a formal attire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystars/pseuds/bunnystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan has been calling Joshua different pet names ever since they were kids. Joshua hates them - or so he says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait! Wait! Fix my tie first, please?" The six-year old Jeonghan pouted, holding up the fabric in his hands. </p><p>His bestfriend, Joshua, does not even know why they have to dress up formally. He wanted to play with their dragon or pirates costume but the stubborn kid puppy eyed until he gave in to wearing tuxes. Jeonghan found his father's coats and the other does not know how he managed to get it. It was too big for them but Jeonghan looked happy and satisfied. </p><p>Jeonghan looked at the younger and smiled because he can see his eyes sparkle when Joshua smiled back at him. "I think that will do it!" Joshua exclaims, looking proud of the knot in Jeonghan's tie. </p><p>"Great! I look cool!" looking in the mirror, he poses into what he think is cool. Joshua laughs, pointing at him, "You just look silly."</p><p>Once again, he pouts, pulling the younger beside him. "You're saying that because you have not seen yourself. You look cute, like a really cute doll, or a bunny!" He pinches his cheek.</p><p>"Now you are making fun of me." Joshua frowned.  The elder likes teasing him because of his front teeth, saying that it looks adorable similar of a rabbit's. </p><p>"Okay, now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you!" Jeonghan instructs him, voice bursting with excitement which filled him with eagerness to see the surprise. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for the go signal to open his eyes again. </p><p>"How do I know you aren't peeking?" Jeonghan asks. He mentally rolled his eyes and covered his closed eyes with his hands. "There. I can't see anything." </p><p>A few minutes passed before he heard the other's voice, telling him that it's okay to open his eyes. What he saw next stunned him. He still has no idea what was going on. </p><p>His bestfriend was kneeling on the floor, holding a box too big for his hand as he needed both hands to hold it, with a ring which is probably owned by the other's mother. Clearly Jeonghan sneaked into his parent's room to get both the coats and the ring. </p><p>Jeonghan smiles brightly, "I want to marry Shua! I want to be with him until we graduate school and after that. Marry me, please?" He lifted the box near Joshua's face. The other six year old just blinked. What was Jeonghan saying? </p><p>"Please please please please please? Promise me you'll marry me?" Jeonghan asked, hopeful that the younger would agree. </p><p>Joshua nods, speechless. He does not understand why Jeonghan wants to marry him and why does he feel like he wants to be married to his bestfriend too. Jeonghan's eyes widened and he hurriedly places the ring on Joshua's cute, tiny fingers. Joshua in turn, kisses him on the cheek, resulting to cute blushes.</p><p>After shouting "Yes!" several times, the kid runs towards the kitchen to tell his mom the news. </p><p>"Mom, I'm getting married!" He declares cheerfully raising both of his hands as if he had won a prize. His statement made his mother smile, shaking her head, she asks "Are you and Shua playing princes again?" </p><p>He scowls, they are not playing. He wants to marry Shua for real! "No! I got him a ring! Wait I'll call him!" He stands in front of his room's door. "Honey! Let's show mom your pretty ring!"</p><p>He runs towards his mom, "he's coming." Turning back he calls again, "Shua, honey! Hurry up!" To which his mom laughs, "you call him honey now?"</p><p>He nods. "That's what married people call each other." He says, pleased with his actions. A minute later, a timid Joshua shows up, wearing Jeonghan's father's coat and the ring of his mom. He shyly walks towards them, "Hi auntie." He greets softly. </p><p>"Honey, show her the ring!" Jeonghan proudly tells him. Joshua nods and raises the hand with the ring too large for his finger. "Do I look okay, auntie?" He asks timidly. Nervous of what's about to happen. Maybe he and Jeonghan are in trouble again for playing with their clothes.</p><p>Contrary to what he expected, Jeonghan's mother smiles. "You look pretty, Shua. Jeonghan is lucky to have you as a husband." </p><p>He blinked. Once, twice, thrice. "Really?" With eyes wide he asks. She laughs, "of course, but not now, you guys are too young to get married. Someday in the future." </p><p>Jeonghan holds all his fingers up, "When we're this old?" His mother shakes her head, "nope, older than that, but for now, why don't you and your honey eat cookies and drink milk?"</p><p>The boys quickly sat on the table, eating, both completely distracted. "Honey, would you like some milk?" Jeonghan asks. </p><p>"Don't call me that, I feel weird." Joshua pouts. "But milk would be great, thanks Jeonghannie!" </p><p>And just like that. They forgot about getting married.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Joshua does not understand is why Jeonghan wanted to come with him this time, the older boy - only for a few months - claimed before that he gets tired easily so he will not join him anymore in his almost daily bicycle adventures. </p><p>So why is he here now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 15 years of age, Joshua enjoyed cycling around the neighborhood. The view around him is beautiful especially around sunset and sunrise, it seemed surreal and is pleasing to the eyes. It also helps increase stamina. It was his favorite pastime- well, after spending time with his bestfriend. </p><p>What Joshua does not understand is why Jeonghan wanted to come with him this time, the older boy - only for a few months - claimed before that he gets tired easily so he will not join him anymore in his almost daily bicycle adventures. </p><p>So why is he here now? </p><p>Joshua was used to cycling for hours, he can go as far as four to five hours just going around the neighborhood. The first and last time Jeonghan joined him, they only went out for an hour because the other gets cold easily and forgot to bring a thick jacket. After that, never again. That is, until now.</p><p>Earlier Jeonghan came running to him, holding his bike, "I wanna come with you!" </p><p>He raised his brows, "and why? I thought you hate activities like this." It's true, he hates going out for hours in the cold. It's not that he hates sporty stuff, on the contrary, Jeonghan is the athletic one, he just easily gets exhausted.</p><p>"I'll tell you later, let's go! I'll follow you" </p><p>--</p><p>Half an hour had passed since they started and until now, Joshua has no idea why Jeonghan is with him. </p><p>"Hey, I thought you were going to play in the arcade with Wonwoo, Jihoon and Seungcheol?" He asked. He was quite sure his bestfriend mentioned it yesterday. </p><p>"Yeah, but I decided that I want to spend time with you! We hardly spent time with each other." His lips formed a pout. Joshua giggled. "We were with each other the whole day yesterday." </p><p>"That's different! We were in school and we did our homework!" While that was true, they also spent a huge amount of time playing video games and having a pillow fight. </p><p>"And you mentioned you met someone who loves cycling too, I want to meet him." Joshua noticed that Jeonghan was looking down. </p><p>Is he sad? </p><p>He remembered talking about his newfound friends, Soonyoung and Junhui, who were a year younger than them. That must be why.</p><p>Joshua gestured him to pedal faster and when they were side by side, he leaned, pressing a kiss on Jeonghan's cheek. </p><p>"They are nice, don't worry. I think they are also friends with Wonwoo and Jihoon." He assured and continued pedaling. </p><p>He realized after a few minutes that his bestfriend  was not by his side. He looked back and saw Jeonghan frozen on the spot where he kissed him. He laughed and went back, "hey, let's go?" Jeonghan seemed to snap back from his trance and nodded.</p><p>-- </p><p>After an hour, Joshua suffered from Jeonghan's continuous whining and nonstop "let's go back and rest, I'm tired." </p><p>"One, two, three..." He counts, trying to calm himself so he would not yell at his bestfriend for being absolutely annoying.</p><p>"Let's just stay in bed all day and talk about things please please please?" And if most of the time Jeonghan's begging worked. This time it won't, he is sure of that. He just rolls his eyes and continues to pedal, stopping a bit as he watches the lovely view of the beach, where the sun and the sea meets. </p><p>When Jeonghan catches up, he too stares at the sunset. He got off the bike, walked towards his bestfriend and placed an arm around him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" </p><p>"It truly is."</p><p>Jeonghan smiles as he stares at Joshua who was completely mesmerized by the view. It's funny how he gets to see it almost every day, but it seens like it is the first time he sees it and still finds it wonderful. </p><p>"Hey, should we head back? Auntie might be looking for us, I don't want her to get worried." Jeonghan suggests. </p><p>Joshua hums then quickly shakes his head, "mom knows what time I'm gonna be back, you can go if you want to." </p><p>"I'm tired!" </p><p>"Another reason for you to go!" </p><p>Jeonghan huffs, "But I don't want to leave you here!" </p><p>Joshua pats his head, "I can manage, don't worry too much about me." </p><p>Now he understands why Jeonghan chose to spend time with him. </p><p>"Is that why you are here? You are worried that something might happen?" He asked. The other hesitates to answer, but at the end he nods and let's out a soft "yes."</p><p>"You're cute, Jeonghani." He laughs, pinching the others cheek. </p><p>"Hey! Only I get to do that to you!" </p><p>--</p><p>Jeonghan still followed him, with the constant "I feel so tired" every five seconds. </p><p>"Okay, Jeonghan. That's it! You're going home!" He shouts, startling his bestfriend. </p><p>He thought Jeonghan would pout and frown and call him mean but he didn't. </p><p>Instead he smirked, and with obvious confidence he answered "But I want to keep my babe safe, I told auntie I'd stay here with you until you are done." </p><p>"Y-your what?" He stuttered, voice raising a bit.</p><p>"My babe, you. I want to spend time with my babe and make sure my babe is alright, understand babe?" He smiles, which Joshua finds annoyingly charming. </p><p>"I'm not your babe! Stop calling me that!" He got Jeonghan to stop calling him honey a few days ago and now this? </p><p>"But you are, so my lovely babe, when are we going home?" He asked. </p><p>"Go home yourself!" Joshua shouts, pedalling faster than he ever did. </p><p>He needs to get away, before Jeonghan notices the bright pinkish-red color in his cheeks. </p><p>He sighed once he got away, Jeonghan and his annoying ways in making Joshua blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took awhile sorry! i hope you like it tho!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joshua does not know what to expect. He hopes something, <i> something </i> unforeseen happens. Well, maybe he is anticipating for a romantic evening with his bestfriend-slash-secret-crush. Internally, he giggles as he imagines jeonghan caressing his face and leaning towards him, to kiss him. Then he shakes his head and tried to bury that thought deeply. Of all the people he could have liked, he ended up falling for the guy he knew since they were babies. He wishes that Jeonghan would not notice him a bit shaking for he's feeling a bit jumpy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joshua turned 19, he had a dinner celebration with his family, just his parents and him. He invited Jeonghan but his bestfriend said he could not come since he had plans that day.</p><p>Oh, bummer. It was the first time celebrating his birthday without Jeonghan ever since he turned seven. He did not take well the thought of  having fun, when the person who made him happy the most was missing.</p><p>The downheartedness he felt though, did not last long when he comes home and finds Jeonghan on the couch looking all smug and happy. He sported a black hair and is wearing a formal suit with blue tie which matched what Joshua was wearing. </p><p>His parents kissed him goodnight and wished his bestfriend goodluck before going up to their room. Which he finds odd. </p><p>"What are they talking about?" Joshua turns to the man who is now holding out a hand for him to hold. He, of course, held Jeonghan's hand and followed as the elder led the way.</p><p>Jeonghan did not answer Joshua's question and stayed quiet until they reached the backyard. As soon as he saw lights, Joshua knew Jeonghan had something planned for him. And that fact makes him feel soft and warm inside. He has the sweetest bestie in the world.</p><p>In the middle of the yard, lies a blanket with champagne and a variety of desserts (that Joshua loves) on top. Fairy lights were hung on the tree and decorated along the pathway. A soft tune played as they walked hand in hand towards the picnic Jeonghan prepared.</p><p>Joshua does not know what to expect. He hopes something, <i> something </i> unforeseen happens. Well, maybe he is anticipating for a romantic evening with his bestfriend-slash-secret-crush. Internally, he giggles as he imagines jeonghan caressing his face and leaning towards him, to kiss him. Then he shakes his head and tried to bury that thought deeply. Of all the people he could have liked, he ended up falling for the guy he knew since they were babies. He wishes that Jeonghan would not notice him a bit shaking for he's feeling a bit jumpy.</p><p>"Love, are you okay?" All his thoughts come to a halt as Jeonghan faced him, his beautiful eyes were full of concern for the younger. Closing his eyes, he moves closer to Joshua, planting a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Tell me if you're tired okay? I'd carry you to your room." </p><p>Joshua nods and laces his fingers with Jeonghan's again. Loving how the other's adorable hand fits well with his. "So, what's the surprise for?" He asks with a grin. </p><p>"Assuming that this is for me, unless you have another person you call love?" He pretends to sulk, moving away from Jeonghan with his head down and his eyes just facing the grass. Jeonghan laughs at his bestfriend's childish antics. Grabbing him by the waist, he embraces him tightly. With a husky tone, he whispers right in Joshua's ear.</p><p>"I only do stuff like this for the one I love. You."</p><p>As he pushed him away, Joshua could feel that his cheek and ears were burning red. Yoon Jeonghan, and his annoying ways (which Joshua finds sexy) once again. He rolled his eyes at his bestfriend before taking his hand and sitting beside him.</p><p>Beautiful. He thinks as he looks around the backyard. Jeonghan did a pretty great job. He is sure that the lights used for decoration were not theirs because he had never seen them before. It was also interesting how Jeonghan got Joshua's parents to agree with this. How he asked them was prolly amusing, Joshua will have to ask his parents tomorrow. </p><p>"But nothing compares to your beauty, love." Jeonghan chirps sweetly, feeding him a spoon of carrot cake, his favorite. </p><p>Joshua hits him lightly, "Will you please talk to me in a normal way? You're acting strange." He says. It was not really that weird since Jeonghan acts like that everytime he wants to tease Joshua, but for some reason, it felt different that night.</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head in disagreement, "No, you have to deal with this for today." He winks, taking Joshua's right hand and kissing the back of it. Quickly, he pulled his hand back, slightly surprised by Jeonghan's actions. </p><p>After a few minutes of talking about the year, what happened that month, how their day went, and plans in the future Jeonghan stood and offered Joshua his hand. The latter was slightly disappointed, thinking that it was over and they would have to clean up. </p><p>Honestly he hoped something romantic and much more intimate than Jeonghan teasing him and kissing his hand would happen. Maybe it was all in his head. What he may have perceived as something, probably is nothing for the other. For in the past months he noticed that something definitely changed with the way they see each other. There's a spark, and he never had that kind of feeling with anyone else. Yeah he finds other people attractive but Jeonghan is different. </p><p>Great. He never thought he would be in a one-sided love, let alone that it's with his bestfriend. Maybe this year wasn't his.</p><p>As he started to walk towards the house, a familiar tune played. Jeonghan, who was confused by how he's acting took him back to the spot near the picnic  "Where are you going?" </p><p>Finally realizing that the night is not done yet, Joshua just shakes his head and gestures Jeonghan to continue talking. "Don't you know this song?" His bestfriend asks. </p><p>Of course he does! Who would  not know that? He was just puzzled as to why that song? Sure he and Jeonghan used to sing that a lot when it was released, but they also sang other songs. Why choose that?</p><p>
  <i> i have loved you since we were 18 </i>
</p><p>"Interesting song choice, why one direction's 18? We're 19" He could not help but ask. He sees Jeonghan pull something out of his coat's pocket. A pretty black box. </p><p>No way. Joshua cannot believe what he is actually seeing at the moment. Is this some kind of reenactment from what happened when they were kids? </p><p>Jeonghan charmingly smiled, as if he's not doing something questionable. "I wasn't 18 when i first had the idea of marrying you, but i was 18 when I realized that those weren't silly jokes i think of to tease you. I was 18 when i became sure that I am in love with you." </p><p>Stepping closer to Joshua, he knelt on one knee. Completely shocking the younger. "And I want you to know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just need to know, if you feel the same."</p><p>Lots of thoughts entered Joshua's mind again, aren't they too young to get married? Why is Jeonghan proposing again? Are they ready for a commitment like that? Is Jeonghan ser-</p><p>"I am not proposing by the way." Jeonghan clarifies, to which Joshua felt a bit relieved. Don't get him wrong, he is in love with the guy he just thinks it's too quick and they were not even dating. </p><p>"Love? What's your answer? Will you be mine?" </p><p>Looking straight into Jeonghan's eyes full of hope and anticipation, he feels sincerity with his words. With a beautiful smile that reaches his eyes, he nods as he says yes. Hugging Jeonghan tightly. The promise ring which was Jeonghan's gift is now placed on his finger.</p><p>"I love you, hannie."</p><p>"I love you more, my love."</p><p>"You're hot and you're my boyfriend but call me Shua okay?" He says once he hears the other call him love. "No. I know you like it. Love." Jeonghan teases, loving how Joshua turns bright red with his words. Just one of the many things he loves about him.</p><p>"So, I'm hot?" He smirks, wiggling his brows. Joshua on the other hand, hit his lover's arm lighly and buried his face on Jeonghan's chest, embarassed. He hears Jeonghan's heart racing and it made him fuzzy and warm inside. He feels loved and special.</p><p>The day Joshua turned 19 was also the day he received an unforgettable gift. Jeonghan's promise of loving him until the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me months but hello! I'll try to finish this asap &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be updating the next part soon!</p><p>Thanks for reading! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>